


Scars of Time

by notsurewhat



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsurewhat/pseuds/notsurewhat
Summary: They have a free Sunday and end up exploring their bodies, contemplating the various scars they have accumulated during the years.Set sometime during the campaign I'd say but no specific time really, could be before too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone on Tumblr asking for a fic in which they pay attention to their scars. As I had started writing I realized that scars is one of the prompts on the list vodkastinger posted as well, and just now reading the comments I saw that it intrigues more people. In any case, I'm not sure this is what anybody had in mind, but this is what happened when I started writing. Looking forward to different takes on this prompt!
> 
> So long story short, inspired by a post on Tumblr and [A gift for 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9265007/chapters/20998472) by [vodkastinger](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkastinger/pseuds/vodkastinger).

It was Sunday morning and the couple had just woken up, Bill pulled his wife into his arms hugging her tightly as he kissed the top of her head.

“Mornin' darling.”

“Morning.”

She looked up at him languishgly, relishing this time together because they both did not have any appointments for the day and taking some time waking up together and cuddling was exactly what they needed considering they hadn't seen much of each other during the week.

Hillary looked up at him with a little smile playing on her mouth and moving up a little she hovered over his mouth for a moment before softly pressing her lips on his until he granted her access. Their tongues battling for dominance, he pulled his wife on top of her, his hands roaming up and down her back.

Breaking the kiss, she squinted at her husband and let out a little sigh.

“Sundays like these are nice aren't they?”

“Mmh...”

Bill looked at her relishing in the sight of his wife, hair tousled and no makeup. He loved her like this, she looked so pure, relaxed, and like herself. Pulling her in for another kiss, Hillary resisted shaking her head. She smirked a little and started to unbutton his pajama top as he grinned.

“I see what you have in mind, making this Sunday even better huh?”

Hillary just smiled as she continued to unbutton his shirt and then pulling it down his shoulders. Going in for another kiss, he broke it and raised an eyebrow. 

“Now, darling, you know this won't do right? Bare skin on fabric doesn't feel nearly as good as bare skin on bare skin, no matter how soft the fabric is.” 

He pulled at her satin pajama top and craving the feel of her soft skin on his, he didn't bother unbuttoning hers but instead had her lift her arms to pull it over her head. Her bare breasts bouncing out of it as he did so. She grinned and leaned down slowly, the flesh of her breasts grazing his chest lightly before she finally lowered herself on him completely, relishing in the warm feeling of his skin on hers. She leaned in for another kiss before she moved down, nibbling lightly at his neck and moving downwards, kissing his shoulders and then moving to his chest. She stopped for a moment when she reached his heart surgery scar. Letting out a small sigh she traced it with her right index finger; up and down and up again.

“Darlin'” Bill started to speak but she put her left finger on his lips to silence him. “Shhh...”

She knew what he wanted to say, that she shouldn't worry about him and that it was all behind them, he was healthy now and taking care of himself. She knew all that and this was not about that. Yes, she did still worry but that's because she was the worrier in chief in their family, but she also knew that he was fine now and that he was taking care of himself.

She didn't really know it herself until she got to his scar but this moment was about loving his body, scars and all. She had always loved his body, had been attracted to him right from the start, and while she absolutely didn't mind the big scar on his chest and wasn't afraid of touching it, it usually made her think of that time and how she had felt during his operations. This morning though she wanted to be kind to the scar, involve it, treat it with love and respect. Maybe that would take away some of the worry she could never shake off, and would probably never be able to shake off.

Tracing it again with her finger, up and down, she examined it closely before showering it with kisses. Lots of small kisses going down the scar and then up again. She smiled shyly, which was rather unusual for her especially when she was with her husband, and moved upwards again. Kissing the corner of his mouth she looked at him as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

“I love you so much.” He almost whispered the words before their lips found each other once more.

Flipping her on her back Bill decided it was his turn to explore her body for a little bit. Of course he had known that body for over 40 years but he could never get enough of her soft skin and he felt like there was always a new freckle to discover which he hadn't kissed yet in all their years together.

Slowly moving downward, following the same path as she did, he kissed her neck first, and then going down to her shoulders, nibbling a bit, and leaving a little mark here and there. Nobody would see her shoulders anyway so it was fair game. She giggled at the sensation and patted his back lightly when she couldn't take it anymore.

“Billy...”

He grinned looking up at her and moved down to the mounds of her breasts, showering her left breast with soft kisses at first, he then moved to her nipple and sucked it lightly as his hands roamed her sides before his right hand found its way to her right breast. He stroked the side at first and then thumbed her nipple eliciting soft moans from his wife. Once he was done with her left breast, he moved his mouth to her right breast repeating the treatment making her moan even more. Hearing her vocal approval, he grinned a little, he loved how vocal she could get.

When he was done with her breasts, Bill moved down to her stomach and sides, alternating between soft butterfly kisses and sucking lightly which caused her to writhe under the touch of his lips and his hands which were going up and down her body. Reaching the waistband of her pajama pants, he slid the pants down her hips slowly. She didn't hesitate to assist him with this and lifted her butt from the bed and moved her legs to get the pants of completely.

Looking up at her for a moment he once again reveled in the sight of his wife, a sight nobody else ever saw. She was relaxed and looked so blissful, her cheeks flushed from excitement, and a small smile on her lips as she looked down at him.

Continuing his work on her body, he moved her panties down a bit not yet removing them completely. They had time and he was surely going to take all his time. Showering the lower half of her stomach in kisses he felt the slightly different tissue from her c-section scar on his lips and he took a moment to admire it. Just like she had done before with his own scar. Except this time, it was a scar he had kissed a thousand times before already, always in awe and never with worry unlike her treatment of his scar. Even though their daughter was a grown-up now, he was still on awe of his wife so much. Being pregnant and delivering a baby was a marvelous yet difficult thing to do. He would never forget the moment when the doctor pulled Chelsea out of her, it had been the best moment of his life. The love overcoming him for the little bundle of life they had created together and the immense feeling of awe for his wife enduring all of it. Every time he saw her scar he was reminded of that moment and the feelings he had and he knew he would feel that way until the end of his days. He kissed her scar softly from one side to the other a couple of times and wanted to say something but he didn't really know what. Words usually came easily to Bill but when it came to their daughter's birth he always struggled to find the right words, even after all these years. He looked up at her, his eyes filled with love. She smiled softly at him looking down knowingly, after all these years she knew exactly what he was feeling and no words were needed really. In all honesty, she had expected something else when he moved down her body but she also relished in feeling all the love and admiration in his touch and kisses, knowing that what she had expected was eventually going to come.

He moved up her body again. He was not done yet, he had covered a lot of skin already but not everything. Kissing her here and there he ended at her left shoulder and then moved down her arm softly kissing it until he reached her hand. Placing one kiss on top of her hand, he then moved to her right hand, repeated the kiss and moved upward until he reached the small scar on her elbow. That was his time to worry, sure it had just been a broken bone but it was surgery nonetheless. He traced it with one of his fingers and then placed a kiss on it before moving up her arm until he finally reached her neck. Making sure to not leave any mark there he then moved to her lips and she greedily responded to the touch of his lips on hers again. Her hands in his hair they stayed in that position for some time until they broke the kiss for air.

No words were needed as she decided there were two scars she still had to visit, if this was what they were doing today. They had the time after all, they could stay in bed all day if they wanted. Besides not having any appointments today, they both had a rare day with no other work they still had to do. Following his example, she moved down, kissing his neck and shoulders and then first down his right arm all the way to his slender fingers. They had aged a lot over the years, but those fingers were still one of the many things of his she found attractive. Softly kissing his hands, she then entangled her hand with his and moved to his left arm where she repeated the pattern once more.

She moved to his chest one more time, kissing his scar from top to bottom once more before attacking his stomach with kisses and caresses, even biting his left flank slightly causing him to yelp in pleasure a little. Just as he had done before, she slid her fingers under the waistband of his pajama pants to slip them off, he lifted his butt a little assisting her and she then pulled them down completely leaving his boxers on. Her hands wandered down his legs before settling on his right leg, stroking the inside of his thigh which caused him to moan slightly. She then moved down and stopped at his knee for a moment, feeling the scar tissue from his operation after a fall years ago, she kissed it lightly before she moved down his leg, leaving kisses here and there. Her next stop was his left leg, the leg which had the other scar from his big heart surgery. She looked at it intently, it was a fascinating thought that a vein from his leg was now in his chest. Tracing this one last scar with her left finger, she finally kissed it before she moved upwards with her kisses.

Finally looking at his scars in this way was quite healing and soothing she had noticed and while it was maybe not the most sexy thing they could have been doing, it was quality time with her husband and as for quality time, there was still a long way before they were done with that this morning. She grinned a little as she moved her hand up his thigh and followed with her lips, sucking lightly at the skin here and there. Her hand slipped inside his boxers for a split second nearly grazing his penis which caused it to twitch slightly. However she was not granting him the pleasure of her touch just yet and after teasing him like that for a while and his penis hardening at the idea of her hands getting close Bill had enough of it and pulled her up so he could crash his mouth onto hers, the kiss heating quickly, before he flipped her on her back.

“Getting impatient?” She quirked an eyebrow and laughed, feeling the same. Giving attention to their bodies and taking the time to consider, admire, and deal with their scars was important and they had both relished in the time spent doing that but certain parts of this journey had the both of them worked up into states of excitement.

Bill didn't waste any time moving down her body this time albeit briefly stopping at her breasts, he loved every inch of his wife's body and couldn't get enough of it but her breasts were on yet another level. He adored all of her curves and was very fond of her ass as well but the soft flesh of her chest was something he always had to pay some extra attention to. He licked around her right nipple before sucking it lightly, his thumb flicking against her left one, both hardening quickly under the touch of his lips and hand as he felt her writhing under him anxious for him to move on.

He moved down her stomach, slid down her already damp panties and positioned himself between her legs. For a moment he marveled at the sight of the woman before him, sometimes he still couldn't believe that she was his, that he was allowed to enjoy her in this way but most of all that she loved him, little Billy from Hope, Arkansas. God knows, after all he had put her through he did not deserve the kind of love she had for him yet here she was, baring it all in front of him. He parted her legs and stroked her folds lightly reveling in the soft feel as if it was the first time he put his hand on her. Increasing the intensity of his touch, she moaned, and he slipped a finger inside of her. Pulling it out slowly again he slipped it in again and added another finger, causing her to moan even more as she bucked her hips. He pulled both fingers out and replaced them with his tongue causing her to moan even louder as she felt the soft and wet flesh inside of her. He then licked up and down her folds, spreading her wetness before moving to her clit. Flicking his tongue against it, he slipped his fingers inside her again, adding a third one as he continued to work her swollen clit with his tongue. Her hands in his white hair she bucked her hips as her moans continued to get louder. 

“Come for me baby, please, come.”

In between working her clit his voice hoarse with desire he encouraged her. After all they had all day and he intended to give her several orgasms today because who knew when they would get another chance. He sucked her pleasure bud as his fingers curled inside of her until he felt her walls contracting around his digits and she let out a little scream. Staying inside her riding out her waves, he kept licking her clit until he knew she couldn't bear it anymore. He pulled out his fingers and licked the soft and wet skin of her folds before moving up her body showering her with kisses until he reached her mouth. She pulled him in for a deep kiss still relishing in the orgasm he had just given her as her body slowly relaxed. 

Raking her fingernails down his back, he got goosebumps as they kissed and when she broke it he hungered for more but she softly pushed him on his back and quirked an eyebrow. 

“My turn.”

She pressed her lips onto his once more and moved down his body, alternating with soft kisses and little bites here and there until she reached the waistband of his boxers. She put one of her hands inside feeling his already hard member and stroking him lightly which caused him to moan softly. Not wasting too much time anymore, she pulled down the fabric, releasing his penis. She took him in her hand and stroked him cupping his balls with her other hands before she took him in her mouth. Licking the tip at first, she slowly let his penis slide into her mouth, one hand hand at the base. She alternated the movement of slipping his member in and out of her mouth, coating it with her saliva, with licking it up and down, sometimes pinching the top. His moans started to become louder as her movements became intenser.

“Babe...” It became hard for him to form a coherent sentence anymore “I'm close.”

She pumped him with her mouth once more until she felt him crumbling and she finished him off with her hand, his sperm spilling over his abdomen. Grabbing a wad of tissues from her nightstand she carefully cleaned his stomach and then nestled herself in his arms so he could recover from his orgasm as he softly stroked her back while the exchanged soft kisses.

It didn't take long for the soft kisses to become deeper and Hillary quickly felt the familiar heat in her center. Knowing that he needed a bit more time than she did she kept kissing him, her hands roaming over his body, skimming his penis now and then as it started to harden again. 

She crawled on top of him and positioned herself so he was right in front of her entrance, leaning down to kiss him, she sank on top of him and his hands found their way to her hips. Moving slowly at first, relishing in the familiar feeling of him inside of her, she started to increase the pace but still moving ever so slowly to savor the moment his hands moving from her hips to he breasts stimulating her nipples and back to her hips again. Getting more aroused, she started to move quicker, his hands guiding her pace. He growled and she knew he was getting close, leaning down for another kiss, her tongue entering his mouth, she then moved one of her hands in between them to stimulate herself as she increased her pace even more, his hips countering her movements. It wasn't long before he felt her walls clenching around him and with one last trust he emptied himself inside of her. 

Kissing her deeply, his hands roamed her back, they both didn't want to sever their connection just yet. Hillary laid down on his chest for a moment before rolling off him whimpering slightly as he slipped out of her but sighing contently when he wrapped her in his arms.

“That was...” He didn't finish his sentence because he didn't really have words. It was a familiar dance between them but he never got tired of it, no matter how well he knew his wife's body and how often they had done this, somehow Bill felt in awe of what she could do to him.

“I know,” she grinned slightly “I think we should do this more often.”

He laughed and pulled her even closer if possible.

“I agree but maybe we should give it another go later to make sure of that?”

Joining his laughter she leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips before she got up.

“We better get some breakfast then…but a shower first doesn't sound too bad either.”

She winked at him as she made her way to the bathroom “You coming or not?”


End file.
